


Late night whispers

by TreeMomRenegade



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Less than a drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, baz is a git, but simon loves him, idk - Freeform, mega short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeMomRenegade/pseuds/TreeMomRenegade
Summary: Simon wishes Baz a “Happy Valentines Day”





	Late night whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while hyped up on conversation hearts and waiting for the bus, and according to Word, it’s only 35 words long and 191 characters. bUt it’s still content

“… Baz?” Simon asked, it was nearly a whisper.

The answer was groaned, but still there, “Yeah?”

“Happy valentine’s day.”

“…You too, Snow.”

“Oh, and Baz? I love you.”

“I love you too, git.”

“Prick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, the title is probably longer than the actual fic (or whatever you would call this)... anyways, I should have an actual Snow fic coming out soonish


End file.
